


Round and Round

by SailorOtaku26



Category: Tales of Zestiria, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentions of berseria characters, More characters to be added, every time I watch kdrama I end up making rosali aus, goblin au, this is a pretty self indulgent au, this is my first fic so sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOtaku26/pseuds/SailorOtaku26
Summary: A goblin - the lonely and great god au for zestiria.Rose is an immortal goblin whose life will only end when her fated bride removes the sword from her chest. Rose has been alive for nearly a thousand years and is ecstatic when she finally finds her bride, Alisha. But things get complicated when Rose starts to fall for Alisha and find a new reason to live.Currently on hiatus.





	1. The Beginning - Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I've posted. I usually think of fic ideas but never end up writing them so this is a small victory for me. 
> 
> This chapter focuses on Emilia, Alisha's mum. Since she doesn't have a canon name (that I could find) or personality I kinda made it up. 
> 
> There is a mention of abuse/violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“Hi grandma, just the usual today please.” I ask the old woman with the vegetables. 

“Hello child, are you keeping warm?” She smiles, her green eyes crinkling. 

“Of course, grandma! But what about you? It's midwinter - almost Christmas, you should be at home, having your children look after you, not selling vegetables after dark!” 

“Oh don't worry about me, I'm not as old as I look. And besides, my children are all around me,” she replies, smiling cryptically. In that moment I swear that she appears 30 years younger. 

“Child?” She asks. 

“Yes?”

“Have you ever heard the tale of the goblin?”

“No, I can't say I have.”

“The goblin was born centuries ago. She was a high ranking general in the king’s and beloved by the people. But the king was young and naive. He quickly became jealous and fearful, so he accused her of treason. She was killed alongside her house before him.” Grandma becomes silent for a moment as if reminiscing on events long past. “The goblin was reborn, years later, cursed with immortality for her crimes. Only her bride is able to kill her and return her to nothingness.”

“Grandma, that's a wonderful story but there's no way it's true,” I say, passing her the money for the food. 

“I had hoped you'd understand but it appears not,” she hands me the vegetables, “take care child, and make sure you protect the little one inside of you.”

“Thankyou, grandma. You stay safe too,” I reply. “Wait, ‘little one’?”

But by the time I turn around she's gone. 

-

“So, have you thought of any names?”

“No, not yet,” I reply. 

“What about naming it after me? Maltran jr? I'll teach her to be a detective.”

“No way sis, that's ridiculous!” I laugh. 

“Oh, come on. But on a serious note, how are you going to manage? All by yourself as well. God, I wish I could just punch the jerk that knocked you up!”

“Maltran, I'll be fine. And don't punch him either.”

“Why not? Is he going to help out? No. Men like that want only one thing from women like you and once they get it they're gone.”

“I know that you are just trying to help, but really, I'm fine. Besides there are bigger things to worry about - did you get the new position you wanted?”

“Of course I did. Oh Emilia. Can I call you back, work needs me to come in - it's urgent.”

“Sure. I'll call later.”

“Ok, take care,” Maltran says, hanging up the phone. 

-

Emilia: can we talk - it's important

[blank]: Sure. I will pick you up at 8

Emilia: ok see u then

-

“You stupid wHORE!” He screams, pushing me against the door. The car almost spins out of control on the icy road. 

I'm paralysed in fear and pain from the bruises he inflicted on me. I need to get to escape but I'm boxed in. Ah, the door handle! I release it and he lunges at me again. The door flings open, propelling me into the road. 

As I hit the ground I watch his car drive off into the night. It's so cold and my body has gone numb from the pain. I feel my eyes slowly starting to close. Please god save me. If not me save my child. Please…

-

I feel my last breath leave my body as time freezes. Is this the end of my short life? I didn't even get to accomplish anything. I'm so sorry Maltran. 

-

Blue. Everywhere, clouding my vision. Hot like fire burning away the cold. A voice, whispering in my ear, “it's okay, help is almost here.”

Sirens, blaring down the road. Panic laced air and jumbled voices. 

-

“Ma'am, can you hear me. What is your name?”

“Emilia Diphda,” I croak out, my voice hoarse. 

“You're going to be okay, Emilia.”

-

I hear my sister before I see her, heels clicking loudly across the hospital floor. Her face is devoid of emotion - I don't know whether to be afraid or relieved. 

“You idiot,” she chastises me as she enters the room, “you almost died.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” I mumble. 

“Where's your no good boyfriend,” she asks. 

I flinch as she finishes her sentence and try to avoid her gaze. 

“Well?”

“He's-” I grasp the bed sheets in panic as I recall the events, “he tried to… the car… punched me… drove off.”

“He tried to kill you?” Maltran asks. 

I nod. 

“Sonofabitch,” she mutters. 

“I'm sorry.”

“Why? You did nothing wrong,” she sighs. 

-

Maltran: you've decided on a name?

Emilia: yes

Emilia attached one image

Emilia: Alisha Maltran Diphda

Maltran: aww she's gorgeous

Maltran: though weren't you naming her after grandmother

Maltran: the resemblance is astounding 

Emilia: oh come on we both look like her

Emilia: you just decided to dye your hair

Emilia: a bright magenta 

Emilia: a step up from the blue when we were teens

Emilia: oh

Emilia: what time can you visit tomorrow 

Maltran: let me check

Maltran: I should be free during lunch

-

The front door slams shut. “I'm home!” A childish voice calls out. 

“Hello Alisha!” I reply. 

“Wait? Mummy? Why are you home so early?” Alisha asks, entering the small kitchen. 

“I wanted to spend time with you on your birthday. Let's go to the table, I've got you a present,” I say, trying to control the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. 

“Okay!” She says and we sit down at the table. 

“Mummy, what's wrong? You look sad,” Alisha says. 

“I'm fine, everything is fine. Do you want to open up your present?”

“Don’t cry, mummy,” she whispers. 

“Huh?”

“I know that you died mummy. You're a ghost. That's why you got home so early. And you always hug me when you get home but you didn't because you're a ghost.”

“I'm sorry Alisha, I'm so sorry.”

“Please don't cry, mummy,” she says. 

“But I'm leaving you all alone,” I cry. 

“I'm not alone, I have auntie and grandma who sells us vegetables,” Alisha replies. 

“Grandma! That's right. Alisha,” I turn to my daughter, “I need you to find grandma right now, she can keep you safe.”

“Okay, mummy,” she smiles. 

“I love you and I'm so sorry that I have leave you.” 

Alisha reaches towards me, as if enveloping me in a hug. “I love you too mummy.”

“Now, go quickly,” are my last words to her. 

-

“Emilia Linares Diphda. 29 years old. That is you correct?” The grim reaper asks, his violet eyes staring into my soul. 

“Yes,” I reply. 

“Emilia, I'm here to inform you that-”

“Yes, I know I'm dead.”

He seems taken aback by my remark but nevertheless regains his cool. 

“As I was saying, I’m here to escort you to the afterlife,” he continues. 

“Before we leave, I want to know how my family is. Do they know?” I say, lying through my teeth. Of course Alisha already knows, I just need to stall time. 

He sighs, “Your body was recovered and taken to hospital. Your sister was contracted and should be arriving there soon.”

“What about Alisha?”

“Who?” He asks. 

Good, the reaper has no idea who she is. Which means she's safe. 

“Oh, no one. I'm ready to leave,” I say. 

-

The tea shop quite small. There's a kitchen to left and giant wooden table with twin bench seats in the middle of room. A leather bound book rests on the tables centre. 

“Please take a seat,” he says, gesturing to the bench. As I take a seat, he walks to the kitchen and begins to prepare tea. 

“The Celestial Record?” I say, peering at the book on the table, “My daughter- a young girl I knew loved this book. She'd read it for hours on end. It would drive me insane, always reading about the goblin. What's your favourite story in it?” I ask, as the reaper carries over the tea. 

“Drink this,” he says, ignoring my question, “It will erase your memories of this life.”

I pick up the cup and bring it to my lips. The tea is flavourless but warm. As I drink it, I can feel my whole become lighter. 

“Which way is the afterlife?” I ask. 

“The afterlife is a u-turn - go out the way we came in,” he replies. 

“Thankyou,” I say, standing up and walking to the door. As I grasp the handle he calls out. 

“Emilia, before you go, my favourite story is the child king - Luzrov Rulay.”


	2. May These Weary Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time! Rose is introduced along with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has lots of violence and death.

_Dear sister,_

_How are you? I hope that the battles you've fought haven't been too tiring._

_I'm doing well. I have settled into my new life. His Highness has made sure to accommodate my every request. He remains distant towards me though._

_I still can't believe I'm actually married to the king. When you first told me, I thought it was a joke._

_Please stay safe,_

_Your loving brother,_

_Soren._

_-_

_Dear sister,_

_Is the war going well? I hear that the invaders have fierce warriors on their side. They will be no match for you and the wind riders though._

_I have made progress with His Highness. We now see each other in more than just passing. His uncle and advisor, Lord Michael has allowed for me to dine with him in the evening._

_As always, stay safe,_

_Your dear brother,_

_Soren._

_-_

_Dear sister,_

_Congratulations on winning against the invaders. Does this mean you can come visit me at the palace now?_

_Recently, Lord Michael allowed me to move into His Highness’ quarters. His Highness seems to have become more comfortable with me in the passing weeks._

_Stay safe,_

_Your brother,_

_Soren._

_-_

_Dear sister,_

_I fear that our family is in terrible danger. His Highness’ uncle seems to be plotting to take control of the kingdom. Lord Michael is not subtle in his dislike for you or my marriage to the king. He almost threatened mother the last time she visited. I fear that this will end badly._

_Please, come home quickly._

_Soren._

-

“Hey, General, it's time to gooooo,” Zahdeya calls out.

“Yeah, be there in a minute,” I reply. I carefully fold Soren’s letters into my bag. Once done, I hurry over to the horses.

“Ready to go?” Zahdeya asks.

I nod, “Wind Riders, let’s move out!”

As we race back to the capital, I can't help but worry about Soren’s last letter. Please be safe.

-

It's taken a few days but when we finally reach the capital, I feel relieved. Not much longer Soren, I will protect you and our family.

As we enter the inner city, my soldiers begin to break off, desperate to see their families after so long. Zahdeya breaks off as well, impatient to see his wife, Theodora and tiny son, Dezel. Eguille, Rosh, the twins and handful of leftover soldiers follow me to the palace.

“Open the gates! We seek an audience with the king!” Eguille cries out to the guard captain once we reach the gate.

“Begone, foul traitors, before we shoot you on sight!” The guard captain replies. At his signal the archers prepare their bows.

“What's up with him,” Rosh whispers to me.

“No idea, I’ll try to reason with him,” I reply.

“Friends,” I say, “what is this nonsense about traitors? My army has gone and fought on the orders of his royal highness to protect our beloved country. I can not believe that we would go through months of fighting only to return home to be treated like common dogs!”

“Yeah, lay it on thick, General,” Eguille mutters under his breath. Rosh and the twins snicker. I send them a look that says can it or else.

“Silence, traitors! Anyone affiliated with the Wind Riders that tries to enter the palace will be executed immediately. This is the orders of His Highness, King Luzrov Rulay!” The guard captain cries as his fellow guardsmen cheer.

“Whatever,” I mutter, we’ll just do this the hard way. I turn to face my soldiers, “Wind Riders, attack!”

The response is instantaneous, my men charge at the gate. Arrows are flying everywhere and for a moment I feel that we’ll lose. But the gate is forced open and in the swarm of people, I'm pushed through to the courtyard. In the middle of the chaos I see the twins fall. Their bodies freeze then slowly sink to the ground. Fresh blood staining their already bloody shirts.

“No!” I scream. As a soldier, I'm prepared that my companions may die, hell, I’m used to it. But to see two people that I considered family die breaks me. They were so young, barely older than Soren.

“Come on, we have to keep moving,” Eguille says, his voice devoid of any emotion. God, he was basically their father. We never should have come back.

And so we continue to push forward. Rosh is stabbed from behind not long after the twins die, his blood pooling out onto the pavement. Eguille is killed when he takes a lethal blow meant for me. This is hell on earth.

When we reach the next gate not even half a dozen of my soldiers and myself remain. We meet no resistance, the gate is completely unmanned. With the last of our strength, we push through to the inner palace courtyard. And standing there, as if to greet us is Soren. I begin to run to him when a voice stops me in my tracks.

“Do not take one more step, traitor,” His Highness screams from his throne at the top of the stairs. I look around and notice the archers trained on me. Wait, no not me… Soren!

“Soren… I-I surren-”

“No! You can not, sister!”

“Why? I can't let you die, Soren. I'm supposed to protect you. If I can't protect you, how can I protect everyone else?”

“I know that you don't want to hear this, but I've made a choice. A choice to better the country, my country as the King’s husband. This is my duty, my choice. Can you respect that, as my only sister?”

“But I don't want you to die. I've seen too many deaths and I don't think I can handle your’s.”

“Please, you have to go forward. Fight on, I know you can do it. Thankyou sister, for making these seventeen years worthwhile. Goodbye Rose.”

“Soren, I'm so sorry…”

Somehow, I force myself forward. Don't look back, don't look back no matter how much you want to. When I hear the arrows fly and his body hitting the ground with a thump, I resist the urge to run back to him even though my whole body screams at me not to.

When the guards at the steps charge at me, I cut them down, showing no mercy. I take pleasure in their cries, watching the blood pour from them onto the white pavement. But no matter how far I push forward the king is still out of reach.

Huh? Am I bleeding? Someone kicks me from behind and I fall to my knees.

“I think it's time we end this little display,” Lord Michael says from the king’s side, a smirk on his face, “bring out the prisoners!”

As the prisoners are dragged out I recognise their faces. My childhood maid, our gardener, the cook…

“Mother!” I scream. The guard behind kicks me again and I spit blood out onto the ground.

“Silence, pig!” Lord Michael screams. He signals to a guard, who stabs one of the prisoners next to my mother.

“Another word or step from you, ‘General’ and she will be next,” The advisor threatens.

“Is this anyway to behave, Lord Michael? This isn't some game you know. What would the late Queen Muse say about all this?” My mother shouts from her chains.

“Lady Selene, you would do well to know your place!” He spits, “do not bring my sister into this or else.”

“Leave her alone!” I shout.

“Stupid ‘General’, that was not wise. Guards, kill them all - one by one.”

And they do. Even more blood splatters across the yard. The king doesn't even react. He's just sitting on his throne looking down on us, expressionless as if massacres like this are a daily occurrence.

“You bastard, Luzrov! How can you allow all this?” I scream, “what has my family done to make you slaughter as like animals!”

“I-” the king opens his mouth as if to defend himself but is cut off.

“You dare to speak like that to His Highness, you common whore?” Lord Michael says, “you there,” he points to a guard, “bring the bitch’s mother here.”

“No, you can't. Don't kill her, please.”

“Oh dear ‘General’, I am not going to kill her. She is going to kill you,” Lord Michael smirks, pointing to my mother.

The guard drags my mother towards me and drops her at my feet. Another guard places a sword in her lap.

“What's wrong, Lady Selene? Everyone here knows you can wield a sword, oh great protector of the late queen!” Michael taunts.

“Rose, my dear daughter, I'm so sorry,” she sobs.

“It's okay, mother. Besides, I couldn't even protect everyone. Eguille, the twins, Rosh and Soren are all dead because of me,” I reply.

“Don't blame yourself, my child. There is no way left to win this battle. At least this way we can be at peace with them soon.”

“Thankyou, mother,” I whisper.

She lowers the sword to my chest. I close my eyes and breathe my last breath. Michael’s cackling is the thing I hear as I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! I have most of the next chapter written so it should out soon. 
> 
> Also if you haven't already, check out Goblin - the lonely and great god. It's the basis for this au and a great drama.


	3. Find Peaceful Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory for Rose. I know that these chapters seem vague but I'm trying not to spoil the plot for later on. If you've seen goblin then you know what I mean.

A field of wheat that goes for than the eye can see. A slight breeze. It's peaceful here. I can rest.

“Hey, are you awake?” A voice says, waking me from my slumber.

What? I'm… awake? Where am I? Who am I? Wait… I'm supposed to be dead.

“Mother!” I scream, “where are you? MOTHER!”

“Calm down, Rose,” the voice says.

“Who are you,” I snarl, “where is my mother? Soren? My family?”

“Hey, be quiet. We’ll be spotted soon if you don't shut up.”

“Zahdeya?” I say, recognising the voice, “You're alive. You're really alive.”

“Uh, no. Zahdeya is my father,” the man reaches to grab my hand, “I'm Dezel,” he says as he helps pull me up from the wheat field.

“Dezel? But wait… you were barely five the last time I saw you. What the hell is going on?”

“Much time has passed since-” Dezel pauses mid sentence and looks around, “we need to go - now.”

I follow him through the fields of wheat, not quite sure why we are running but nevertheless keeping up. By the time we reach a small village, I'm out of breath - and shape.

“Why were we running?” I ask between breaths.

“Guards, they patrol the border. If they had seen you or me and word got back to King Michael, we would have been dead on sight,” he replies.

“Wait, King Michael? What happened to Luzrov?” I ask.

“He's been dead for about 15 years. Michael took over after he died since there were no other royal candidates.”

“So I've been dead for over 15 years?”

“Give or take.”

“So how come I'm alive now?”

“I can't answer that-”

“Why not? I'm supposed to be dead, Dezel. You told me that I was dead for almost twenty years. I think that I deserve at least some answers!”

“I hadn't finished speaking yet!”

“Oh, sorry. Please continue then.”

“As I was saying, I can't tell you but I know someone who can. That's the other reason we came to this village,” he points to a small house.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“There is someone there who can answer all your questions,” he says.

All of my questions?

“Thankyou, Dezel, for everything,” I say.

“No problem,” he says and turns to leave.

“Wait, before you go. What happened to your mother and father? Where are they?” I ask.

Dezel turns back to face me, his voice cracking with anger, “they were slaughtered. Just like the rest of the Wind Riders.”

“I'm so sorry-”

“It doesn't matter right now, you have other things to do,” he says, full of resentment as he walks away.

Does he blame me for their deaths? No, that's not something I should be thinking about now. I need answers. I walk over to the house and knock on the door.

“Welcome, child,” a voice says as I open the door.

-

“This is the punishment I have been given? Immortality? And the only one who can kill me is a woman I may never meet?” I ask the young woman sitting across from me.

“Yes. The gods have decided that it is a fair and just punishment. Besides,” she says, turning into an old woman, “I couldn't bare to see one of my favourite children dead before their time.”

“You just changed into-”

“Shh, child. Your enemy lingers nearby. You must go quickly,” she says, pushing me towards the door.

“But there's only one-”

“Exit. I know. But try it anyway.”

“Uh, okay?” I reach for the handle and turn it. When the door opens, the outside scene is completely different from the sleepy village I was just in. Instead, a bustling capital greets me.

“This is just one of the many powers you have been given. Now, go on child. I pray for you to live a long and prosperous life.”

“Thankyou, Grandma.”

-

“This is the Young Master Zaveid,” the maid says, pushing the child towards me.

Humans only have a minuscule chance of been reborn with the same face but there's no mistaking it - the boy named Zaveid is Zahdeya’s reincarnation.

I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me.

But of course this child has no memories of his past life. I’ve learnt that the hard way.

“I'm pleased to meet you, Zah- Zaveid,” I say as I lean down to shake his hand.

He's barely five years old. Dezel was that age when…

“Hey, Grandma. Who the heck are you?”

Wow, blunt as always. You never change do you?

“Young Master Zaveid, you can't use that language in front of-” the maid scolds.

“No, it's fine,” I tell the maid, “Zaveid, I'm your aunt, Rose.”

“If you're my aunt then why do I have to use fancy words and stuff?”

“Lady Rose is the president of the Sparrow Feathers and your new guardian. You must show her respect,” the maid says, clearly frustrated with Zaveid.

“You can go now,” I tell her, waving my hand towards the door.

“As you wish, my lady.”

Once she's gone I turn to Zaveid, “wow, she was stuffy, wasn't she?”

Zaveid is silent as he stares at the doorway.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?”

He remains silent and avoids eye contact.

“Well this is your room. I'm going down stairs. You can come out when you feel ready, okay?”

-

Just one more beer, I tell myself, cracking open another can. Snow begins to fall, tonight will be cold. It's almost Christmas, I'll need to buy Zaveid a present. But what do almost six year old boys like? Games? Books? Thank god this stupid holiday didn't exist when I was young, I don't know how mother would have coped with me. Though actually Soren would have been worse, asking for expensive books in languages nobody could speak.

Help me. Please somebody help me. God, please. If not me then save my child. Please!

A mortal woman barely pregnant and close to death. Shit, hold on, I'm coming. I grab out my phone and call the hospital.

When I reach her, she's barely breathing. No, no, no you can't die! I can't see another person die! Come on, stupid powers, why won't you work?

Finally, colour returns to her face and she begins to breathe properly. I can hear the sirens blaring down the road.

“Don't worry, it's okay, help is almost here,” I whisper in her ear. She smiles weakly in return. Her and the baby should be safe now.

-

“So you're leaving again?” Zaveid asks.

“Yeah, just short trip to Rolance though, so no messing up my house like last time,” I reply, continuing to pack my bags.

“Hey, that was Eizen’s fault. How the hell was I supposed to know that Dyle and Benwick would show up!”

God, why couldn't Theodora be reincarnated, she'd know how to keep Zaveid in line.

“Oh and while I'm gone don't spend too much money, okay?”

“Yeah sure, mum.” He says, not realising how much that remark stings. You know nothing, Zaveid. I had to raise your whole family. I was their mother, aunt, older sister, younger sister, daughter and granddaughter. I've buried everyone from Dezel to your late parents. There are people that I wasn't able to bury as well. You have no idea how much I'm paying for my sin. But there are ways to repent.

“When Eizen comes over, make sure he brings Edna. Take her out to get some new clothes. Eizen is a great brother and he tries his best but Edna can't go her whole life wearing his hand me down jackets and shoes. You can put all the purchases on my card but only the clothes. If you want alcohol use your own money. Oh and on the subject of alcohol, make sure Edna’s asleep before you start drinking. The last thing she needs to see is half a dozen drunken idiots. Make sure she does her homework as well. And for the love of god, don't let Aifread get too drunk. I have no idea how everyone survived last time,” I say.

“Buy Edna new clothes, make her do homework and go to bed on time, don't spend your money on booze, and don't let everyone turn into drunken idiots. Got it,” Zaveid replies, “God, sometimes you act like Edna’s mum.”

“Well, someone has to. Besides she's a much more behaved child than you were. The amount of times I was called up to your school, Zahdeya!”

“Zahdeya?”

“Oh, Zaveid, sorry,” I say, “well, I'm off.”

“Yeah, see ya. I'll hold down the fort.”

-

When I open the door, something feels off. The usual quick breeze I feel when teleporting is replaced with a burning sensation, almost as if I'm being summoned. But the only one who can summon me is…

A young woman stands in front of me. She has shoulder length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and soft green eyes. I feel an instant pull towards her.

...my bride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended on a gay note. Anyway, I'm working on introducing Alisha properly in the next chapter. Sorey may make a cameo appearance as well. It might take awhile for Mikleo to properly appear but hopefully it'll be soon. 
> 
> Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr https://sailorotaku26.tumblr.com


	4. Alisha, your gay is showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha is a big gay mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late. This chapter was a pain to write and I'm still not happy with how it turned out. I might start doing fortnightly updates because of writers block. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

“You have to go find Grandma, okay?” My mother says, tears streaming down her face.

“Okay, mummy. I love you,” I reply and go to reach for a hug. But my hands go right through her.

“Go on, now,” she smiles weakly.

-

“Grandma! Where are you?” I call out as I run down the street.

Oomph! Huh? What did I run into?

It's a man dressed in black from head to toe. A Grim Reaper from the Celestial Record! He looks kinda scary…

“A special case…” he says looking down on me.

“Alisha, get away from that man, now,” Grandma calls out.

“Grandma!” I say and run over to her.

“Shh, child. You're safe now,” she whispers, “don't make eye contact with him, okay?”

“Hey, Grandmother. That kid’s a special case, give her back,” the reaper demands.

“Do you have a death warrant for her?”

“Well, no but she's-”

“I'm sorry, child but I won't give her to you then. When you have the necessary paperwork I may think about it but otherwise you will leave her alone,” Grandma scolds him as if he is a child.

“Well, good day then,” he bows to grandma then walks away.

“Grandma, who was that man? Why did he bow to you?” I ask.

“No one to worry about, dear child, now where are you supposed to meet your aunt?” She replies.

-

“Hey you! Hey, Goblin’s Bride,” the ghost calls out.

Just ignore it, just ignore it. Keep on walking, the ghost will get bored and go away. They always do.

Beep! You have one new message.

Good, a distraction.

Sergei: happy 21st birthday Alisha.

Alisha: thankyou!

Sergei: have you spoken to your aunt?

Alisha: yes

Alisha: she called this morning

Alisha: but I could tell she didn't want to

Alisha: she's still as homophobic as ever

Alisha: she even asked if I've found a boyfriend yet

Alisha: ugh. sorry for rambling

Sergei: that's ok. I'm always here if you need to talk.

Sergei: my meeting is about to start, can I call you later?

Alisha: sure. ttyl

-

The cake is small but it's all I can afford and besides I'm the only one eating it. Well, time to blow out the candle and make a wish.

I wish for a good part time job and maybe a girlfriend.

As the tiny flame flickers out, a blue mist begins to appear before me. It twists and turns until it solidifies into a woman.

Okay, that's weird but I've seen plenty of ghosts in my lifetime, I just haven't seen any teleport in front of me like that before.

The woman hasn't seemed to have noticed me yet so I take a closer look at her. She appears to be in her mid to late twenties. Her hair is kept short and dyed reddish pink. It's probably the same colour Aunt Maltran uses. Her eyes are a mischievous shade of blue. Her clothes definitely look expensive and modern so she must have died recently.

She's kind of cute except for the flaming sword sticking out of her chest. I shouldn't mention it though, she may become hostile. But compared to the other ghosts, she doesn't seem hostile - more like lost.

“Hey Miss, are you lost? Have you not been able to find a Grim Reaper?” I ask her.

“Huh?” She replies, dazed.

“It's okay! Don't give up hope, I'm sure a reaper will find you soon!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look I know you're confused but it's okay-”

“I'm not dead,” she says.

“What? But you… there were blue flames and…”

“I'm a goblin, not a ghost. Somehow you've summoned me.”

“You're a goblin? Like in the Celestial Record. And I summoned you? Why? How?”

“Summoning me is something only my bride can do so…” she smiles, “I guess we’re getting married!”

“What!?”

“I'm joking. But seriously, how could you summon me if you're not my bride?”

“So I'm not your bride. You just said I was so I'm very confused right now.”

“Well-”

“Look, this all really weird to me,” I take out my phone and check the time, “sorry but I have a class to get to. Goodbye.”

-

Why can't I get that woman out of my head. No! Focus, Alisha, you're in class now. You can think about cute girls later.

But how did I even summon her. C’mon think… I had my cake and I lit the candle. I made a wish and blew it out then she appeared in a burst of flames.

Could that be it? No, I need to focus so I don't fail this class. I can try afterwards.

-

It works. It actually works. She's standing right in front of me. She seems a little shocked that I summoned her again.

“So, how was class?” She asks, smoothly.

“Uh, it, um…” I splutter out, “it was fine.”

No it wasn't. I got no work done because of you. But I can't say that to her.

“That's good,” she smiles.

Quick, say something this is getting awkward.

“Ah- I'm Alisha,” I say, sticking out my hand, “Alisha Diphda.”

“A pleasure,” she replies, shaking my hand.

She passes me a bundle of flowers.

“What's this for?” I ask.

“Your birthday?”

“How did you know…”

“You were about to eat cake when we met. Happy birthday Alisha.”

“Well, um thank you then.”

She smiles, “I have to go now. Have a nice day.”

She reaches for the door handle and turns it.

“Wait! I don't know your name-” I stumble forward and through the door after her.

Instead of Ladylake, the outside scenery is completely different.

“Where are we?” I ask.

“Oh, god, how did you follow me through the door?” She sighs, “we’re in Rolance now, specifically Lastonbell.”

“How did you do that?”

“Oh,” she smirks, “that was nothing, just a little teleportation magic. That's not even the extent of my powers.”

Wow, someone likes to show off.

“So, you're a Goblin. I know a bit about supernatural beings but I can't say I know much about your kind. Also, what exactly is the Goblin’s Bride?” I ask as we stroll through the city.

“Honestly, right now I don't even know. You summoned me, which is something only my bride can do but you're not her.”

“How do you know that I'm not?”

“Well, my bride will be able to see something about me that no one else can.”

“That's pretty vague.”

“If I told you what it was then you could claim to have seen it all along.”

“Hey, I still don't know your name?” I ask.

“It's Rose,” she replies.

As we stop walking, a breeze blows past and leaves fly around us. I catch one, a maple leaf.

“There's an old legend about catching falling leaves,” I say, “if you catch a falling maple leaf while walking with someone, you will fall in love with them.”

“Really? I've been alive a long time and I've never heard that!”

“Well maybe you- Wait how long is a long time?”

“Hmm 900 years give or take.”

“So you were alive when the Celestial Record was written?”

“More like I wrote it,” Rose mumbles.

“You did what?” I exclaim.

“I was bored. Life gets boring when you're an immortal being.” She sighs.

The conversation is starting to feel stale. Oh! I never asked about the flowers.

“Those flowers you got me, what type are they?”

“Buckwheat. In the language of flowers, it means lovers,” Rose replies, “anyway, I should get you home. I hope you didn't miss any classes because of this.”

“No, I only had one class for today. I was actually going to look for work afterwards but I enjoyed spending time with you. Even if I'm not your bride we can still be friends, right?”

“Of course,” she says, opening a door, “this should take you straight home.”

“You're not coming with me?”

“No, I have some business to take care of.”

“Ok then. I'll see you soon, Rose,” I wave.

“Goodbye, Alisha.”

-

You have 10 missed calls from Sergei.

-

Part time worker needed at bookshop. Call/message Sorey on XX XXX XXX XXX to apply.

-

Alisha: hi is this Sorey?

Sorey: yes

Alisha: I saw a notice about a part time job and I'd like to apply

Sorey: sure! what days are you available?

Alisha: to come in for an interview?

Sorey: no to work. You're hired since no one else has applied

Alisha: wow. thankyou so much! I take classes in the mornings most days so typically lunchtimes to afternoon and weekends

Sorey: great! would you be able to start tomorrow?

Alisha: yes.

Sorey: cool see you then

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> I can't believe this fic is almost at 100 hits. Also thankyou to anyone who's left a comment/kudos, it really makes my day.
> 
> Sorey will appear in the next chapter and hopefully a hint of Mikleo as well? 
> 
> http://www.dramabeans.com/2016/12/the-lonely-shining-goblin-episode-1/
> 
> This is a really good recap for goblin if you don't want/have the time to watch it. I've actually used it for parts I've forgotten (which is basically the whole show lol)


	5. Important Update

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been swamped with school work and haven't had much time to write. Unfortunately, Round and Round will be going on hiatus. This is due to my school giving me way too much homework, writer’s block and moving on to new fandoms. While I still love tales of, I'm also really obsessed with persona 5.

Hopefully, Round and Round won't be on hiatus too long. I have the general ideas of the story though so asks on my tumblr are always welcome. Thankyou to anyone who commented or left kudos, you're what kept me going. 

EDIT 16/08: Round and Round isn't going to be completed. Partly due to the reasons above but also because I've lost motivation to write it. I won't be deleting it though so don't worry about that.


	6. UPDATE

Hey everyone I know I said this fic was dead but I kinda? changed my mind. I’m slowly rewriting the existing chapters and have some scenes written out for new content. I’ve hopefully? improved my writing so the chapters will be longer and plot points etc will make sense. Hopefully updating soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!!
> 
> Edit 29/06: minor changes and a new chapter should be up in a few days.


End file.
